I knocked England on its Ass
by 100 Love Letters
Summary: Its pretty much about a girl and her friend who win a contest to be extras in the fourth harry Potter and how they cause chaos when they're in englnad.
1. Intro

**Hey people my name is Zoey and I gotta tell you my story because its so friken cool!**

**It all started the day I went to camp. I saw this guy and he was kinda cute but I didn't really think of him. By the next day I had a crush on him. I embarrassed myself like you wouldn't even believe during that whole week. When I got home I couldn't stop thinking about him. To the second he's still on my mind.**

**The day I came home I grabbed a magazine and just started reading. I was flipping through the pages when I saw a contest ad. It said stuff like. "Enter to win! You could win a 10 day long all expense paid trip to London were you will get a chance to be cast as an extra in the upcoming Harry Potter film!" I always thought that Harry Potter guy was pretty hot, but then I started wondering. If I got that part that guy from camp might see me and recognize me! (I gave him my info but he don't got the balls to e-mail me) But I decided not to enter because I probably wouldn't win and it wouldn't be worth getting my hopes up. Plus those English goody 2 shoes wouldn't be able to handle me. I'd drive them out of their teacups.**

**I told my best friend about the contest later that night. She freaked.**

"**OMG! You have as good of a chance to win as every other boy crazy girl on the face of this shit whole we call earth."**

**I laughed. "Umm… I have like a 1 in 50 million chance of winning. I've never won anything in my life."**

**She snapped at me. "Remember that time you won the stuffed animal at bingo."**

**I went over to the fridge to look for food. "A fake bear and a huge contest are 2 VERY different things."**

**She smirked. "Ok. Don't enter."**

**I shoved left over lasagna in my mouth and didn't even bother to answer cuz I KNEW she was either going to:**

**A. Enter herself in the contest**

**B. Talk me into it.**

**c. Enter me in that contest**


	2. Goin to Englnad

About a month later I got something in the mail. It said I'd won the contest. I was like, what the? I was completely flabbergasted! I didn't enter a contest. Then it totally hit me, Cameron entered me in that night I'd told her about it! OMG I was going to England! The land of royal bitches and pipes! I totally had to call Cameron.

(On the phone)

"Hello?" (I was so excited but pissed at the same time.)

"Hello." She replied.

"Cameron is that you?"

"Duh"

"OMG why did you put me in that contest! I won! I don't win stuff Cameron and I sure as hell don't drink tea!" At this point I was like," OMG I can't go to London by myself you have to come with me!"

Cameron shook her head. "You won, so you go! Plus you have to tell your mom and she'll say that she has to go with you."

(I totally started whining)

"You have to come! We can go tons of places! You have to ask your parents. Please!"

She gave the shortest sigh I've ever heard in my life. "OK. I'll ask."

"Yes! I'll tell my mom right now and you have to ask your parents."

She laughed. "Ok."

I'll just say this. My mom wasn't thrilled about going to England on such short notice but she had too. I totally shrieked when Cameron called me back and told me that her parents said she could come! I read the letter and realized that we were leaving for London in 1 week. The night before we left Cameron came over.

(The Night before Take off)

We showed each other all our outfits that we packed and giggled as we concocted up fantasies about Tea land. (England) We were so excited that we didn't go to sleep until about 1:00 and we had to get up at 5! But I didn't give a damn.

(At the Airport)

We were at the airport by 7:00. It didn't take long for me to get tired from lugging all my bags around the airport. We got a couple looks from people. That was when I decided I should travel lighter.

I ate a friken meat loaf sandwich and I vowed from that day forth I would never eat airline food again! The whole 10 hours on the plane I was just thinking about the reason I wanted to enter the contest in the first place. (To get attention from that guy at camp) This was still what I wanted to do. But in all honesty I really wanted to see him again. But in all reality no matter what I did, that probably wasn't going to happen.


	3. LOTS and LOTS of british girls

Lots and lots of British girls

We went to a museum that day. It was the Royal Armories museum. There was a lotta old stuff there. So why was I in England again? Oh yeah! That contest! Cameron and I got extremely bored after the first 10 minutes of the tour and when we get bored chaos rises to the surface.

"**I really gotta pee." Cameron didn't hear me so I elbowed her. **

**I winked slightly and told her I had to pee again. She winked back. I turned around to come almost nose-to-nose with Danny. I jumped a bit.**

"**Umm… we're-just… gonna go to the little girl's room."**

"**Ok?"**

**I walk away but Cameron stayed behind for a moment. We eventually found the girls bathroom.**

"**I don't really have to go to the bathroom!" **

**Cameron laughed.**

**Cameron was quiet for a second as was I. **

**I guess we'd both noticed the awful music coming from the ceiling speakers. My eyes widened and Cameron's countenance was one of sheer horror.**

"**CLASSICAL! AHHHHH!" **

**Both of us ran out of the bathroom shrieking. **

**We stopped behind a suit of armor.**

**I sat panting. **

"**Sweet lord how do people stand that?" **

**Cameron stood leaning against the wall.**

"**I don't know," She jerked her head down at me. "Let's put these people out of their misery."**

**I looked at her; the thought in my mind must've been the look on my face because she explained herself. **

"**Oh gosh Zoey I didn't mean blow up the place I meant," She bent sown toward me. "Let's give these kids a taste of American music." **

**I smiled. "Oh know you didn't!" She laughed and helped me up. **

**I looked around. **

"**Where we gonna get some hot music?" **

**We both looked around for about 2 minutes before I noticed our problems answered. **

**I grabbed Cameron and showed her the store across the street. It was an electronics store and it was sure to have a CD player in there somewhere and maybe a disco ball. **

**Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Rupert.**

"**Get lost?" He asked me. I laughed.**

"**Actually yes," I looked at Cameron and she opened her mouth wide and let her tongue fall out. **

"**You guys wanna get out of here? I mean like go hang out?"**

**Danny spoke up. "We should really stay to the tour." **

"**Do you guys really wanna stay hear?" Cameron asked them.**

**They looked at each other and then looked back at us.**

**I blew my gasket. "DO YOU GUYS TALK? CUZ YOU HAVE TO TALK TO US BECAUSE I DON'T SPEAK SIGN LAGUAGE AND I'M NOT THAT INTELLIGENT!" **

**Danny broke into a roaring laughter. I smiled. I grabbed his hand and dragged him across the street into the store. I heard a familiar beat and led myself to demonstration room. There were disco lights, big speakers and pumping music. I noticed that I was still holding Danny's hand. He looked at me.**

"**What are we doing?" I grinned. "Dancing" Suddenly a new song started and I began singing. **

"**Are you ready boots..." Cameron rolled her eyes and swirled around. I heard her mumble to herself.**

"**Oh god." Cameron turned around and held half of her face in her hand.**

**I was singing and dancing when finally my favorite part of the song came and I didn't know it but I was seriously embarrassing myself.**

"**You keep thinking what you shouldn't be thinking. Another two buttons down 'til your kissing the ground." I kept singing.**

**I'm a gonna send you back home til' your crying. But Uncle Jesse he sure is gonna be proud."**

**I turned around to see Cameron eye goggling Rupert and Danny as they stared blankly at me. **

**I was mortified. I ran out of the room pushing past Danny and everyone but I grabbed Cameron's arm and ran. I stopped, hugged her and cried. I was so embarrassed. I couldn't contain myself. **

**Suddenly I realized that the person I was holding wasn't Cameron. There were no arms around me, but I could tell it wasn't Cameron because this person didn't have boobs. The person took hold of my arms and removed them. I realized it was Danny. I could tell that he was about to burst. He thought it was funny. I didn't, actually I just stuttered.**

"**Awww… crap." Then I started crying again. **

**He tried to comfort me.**

"**Stop it, please stop crying. I'm not that astonished, most girls can dance."**

**I looked up at him**

"**I was... you liked… oh that's not right." I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.**

"**Where are Cameron… and Rupert?" **

**I looked around there were tons of people starting to come over to us. I knew they recognized him and we were standing so close together. They would all get the wrong idea. I immediately stepped away from him. Girls started charging over they're screams made me shudder and I plugged my ears. Before I even knew some British bitch (well maybe more than just one) pushed me and Daniel and I were separated. I tried to find him but there were at least 25 of them and more were coming. I screamed for Cameron but it was hopeless.**

**I tried to make my way out of the crowd but it was like being in a mosh pit.**

**Luckily I made it out alive. I stood on a car and looked over the crowd. I saw Cameron with Rupert. She looked absolutely panicked.**

**My mind was racing, what the HELL was I supposed to do? There were over 200 girls by now and here I was… looking like an idiot standing on a car. Suddenly I felt a blow to my legs and feel flat on the hood. I was just sitting there; I turned around and noticed a middle aged lady who look righteously pissed.**

"**GET OFF!' She bellowed, she swung at me with her enormous purse but missed. I rolled off the car and hit the ground. St this point I was oh so pissed. I was going to find Cameron even if it was gonna be ugly.**

**I started to think about how I could find her. I couldn't call her, I couldn't scream for her. Then I had an idea. I slowly made my way through the crowd back to the electronics store. I went up to the clerk.**

"**Hey how are ya? ok, I need to borrow a microphone and 2 speakers.**

"**Well I'd have to ren' 'em to ya'" he pulled out a stack of papers.**

**He muttered to himself. **

"**Now' less see wha we've got' here' " I ran out of the store, I didn't have time to sign a bunch of freaking papers. I suddenly remembered, I had my purse I checked in it to see if I had a CD or anything. Thank god. I had ONE CD and it was PERFECT for my situation.**

**I went and found a CD player that was on display playing weird music I took out the CD and replaced it with mine; I turned up the volume and waited. **

**The music blasted through the speaker penetrating my ears I ran out of the store and I waited. Cameron knew the song that was playing and if she knew me well enough she's know to go back to the store, since this was MY idea. **

**About the same time that the song was over Cameron showed up at the store. I didn't even bother to ask where Danny and Rupert were, I knew they were in the middle of the mosh pit of lots and lots of British girls. I went back in the store grabbed my CD and ran. The clerk was so mad that he chased me out of the store! It was great.**


	4. Out of my Mind

Up and out

When Cameron and I were in the limo we didn't really speak. I was so exhausted. We both were pretty much so tired that when we walked we looked like we were drunk. Neither of us wanted anyone to get the wrong idea so we just crawled to the elevator. On the way up to our floor the elevator stopped with a jerk. I perked right up.

"Aww damn." I said aloud.

Cameron stood up. "Oh crap, are we stuck?" she looked down through the glass (the elevator had a window) since we were both awake we started to talk.

"I think they're getting used to us." Cameron said.

I giggled. "Girl, my mom isn't even used to me and I've known her for my whole life. Honestly I think that they're well... not used to us."

Cameron's eyebrows were pushed into her forehead. "Come again?" she asked.

I stood up. I felt so unusual because I knew what I was talking about and I hardly ever do.

"I mean they don't always have American girls tagging along with them everywhere they go. We're like… they're… do you know what I mean?"

She looked at me seriously. "NO."

I laughed and sat down next to her.

"Well, we're in England, stuck in an elevator and honestly… IT ROCKS!" Cameron expresses her self in the strangest ways but that's one of the reasons why she's my best friend.

The next morning there were tons of people in the lobby. I knew that because I woke up to the sound of people bustling and talking. I looked down and noticed a crowd of people staring up at us.

Suddenly the elevator started moving. Cameron jolted awake. "What the hell?"

We stopped a short while after and the doors opened (on their own) there was a guy who looked like a mechanic, my mom, and an old guy in a suit. Both of us stood up and basically raced out of the elevator.

The old guy spoke at us. I say 'spoke at us' because it sounded like he was just saying lines or something.

"I am so sorry about this whole incident. I do hope that the rest of your stay here will be more pleasant."

I could tell that he didn't mean it. In fact he sounded like he'd said that same thing many previous times. My mom hugged Cameron and I with each of her arms.

"I was so worried about you girls. I had no idea where you were."

She let go of us and told us to go to our room and get ready and that she had some news for us. I tried to dry my hair but then she yelled at me to not put any make up on or do our hair I objected strongly but that's what she said, so I did it. When we were "ready" she motioned for us to sit on the bed and the first thing she said to us was:

"Guess what?" I rolled my eyes.

"Get to it!" I snapped. I'd never seen her smiling so big in my life.

"You guys get to be in a movie today!"

Cameron's immediate reaction was the same shrill scream that she let out when she saw the guys at our door. Only this time she was jumping up and own, with my mom.

I jumped and squealed with them. My mom jumping with us made it into an awkward moment but none the less exciting. I was excited but I wasn't thinking about Kyle. (Camp guy) I was thinking about just the whole scenario. I was gonna be in a movie! It didn't matter if my part was gonna be teeny-tiny. It was still happening, and I was shocked.

The limo picked us up and we drove to the set. I stepped out of the car and stared up at the building. It was gargantuan! Cameron shot out of the car like a bullet towards the door. The driver called after her. "Ms. Cameron. Please come back!" I ran after her and caught up to her (considering that she was just standing at this point) there were two guards at the door. Cameron took a step forward but the guard raised his Billy club in an obvious attempt to stop her from trudging on. I took a step back and dragged Cameron back by her arm. My mom caught up with us as did the driver. He explained that we were visitors and the guards let us trough. When we were inside I was astonished. There was a ginormous hallway and then there were three doors. The guys were there to greet us.

"How are you today girls?" Rupert asked both of us.

"Fine accept for that crazy guard in the front. I think he hates me. "

I giggled. The next thing that happened was probably the most awkward part of the story even though there was/is much more to come, I couldn't move. I looked into his eyes. (Daniels eyes) They were a lot bluer than I had remembered for some reason. I felt like someone shoved a hot pad in my face and could feel the blush coming on. I looked away.

I couldn't help but think about that moment for a while, even though it was short. I was still consumed with the feeling that I my face was beet red. I knew it was for sure when Cameron gave me the look of doom.


	5. MaryJane Hates Me

We walked down a hall and as we were walking I felt something wet. It wasn't water. I noticed the feeling was familiar and I must've stopped dead in my tracks because Cameron came to get me. She wasn't that far ahead of me. I wondered how long I was standing there, but worse I wondered what my face looked like.

Cameron looked at me.

"Are you ok Zoey?"

My eyes widened as I noticed the feeling again. Cameron's jaw dropped.

"Did you forget to moisturize this morning?" She asked me with complete seriousness in her voice.

I didn't say anything. I only shook my head. Then I was able to spit it out. The words that meant hell on all woman kind.

"Bathroom now." I sputtered

"Huh?" she put her head closer to me.

I looked her right in the eye.

"I think my friend is visiting" I said in a completely obvious way to her. She should've known what I'd meant. Sadly today was the day she picked to be off friend duty.

I tried another one

"My D.O.T!" my voice was filled with frustration. Cameron just gawked at me

I couldn't handle it I screamed

"MARYJANE!" Cameron's mouth opened and she started spitting out all kinds of words and sentence fragments.

"OHHHHHH MAN!"

"OOOOOHHH YEAHHH!" I blurted.

Cameron wrenched my arm forward forcing my whole body to move with it.

"Where's the bathroom?" she asked in great haste.

Daniel turned around.

"Wha?" Cameron was in his face before he could even finish.

"THE BATHROOM!" we shouted at the top of our lungs.

Rupert jumped a bit.

"Down the hall, take a left then go through a door then a right then there will be another door. Then go down that hall and take a right."

Cameron looked extremely befuddled. She didn't seem to be though because the next thing I knew she wrenched my arm forward again.

We ran down corridors and everything. I was dragged into the wall at least twice. I was getting nervous I couldn't even bear to look at the back of my pants. Cameron just kept running and squeezing my arm. We finally came to a door that said "LAIDIES" I screamed and went in, unfortunately there was line, a huge line.

All the stalls were full and there was nothing I could do. I started to freak out. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? Cameron was trying to calm me down. Out of no where I heard a voice; it was coming from the ceiling. Then I noticed speaker in a top corner of the bathroom. The vice boomed out

"Ms. Zooey and Camerronn, to the set please. "

I was in sheer horror. I was gonna be on film and puberty was ruining it.

I sighed deeply. We walked out and there was a golf cart waiting for us. We were told to get in so we did. There was a really cute guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Cameron was totally flirting with him.

On the set they put me in a blue silk dress! It was not a good time for me to be in a freaking dress! Not to mention a silk one! Plus I had to act all cute and I wasn't feeling cute. I felt all disgusting and grody.

I found Cameron just before we started shooting.

"What should I do?" I asked with pure terror.

"Relax just act cute, throw some peanuts at em' and we'll be done in a couple hours"

I glared at her. "I think I hate you."

She obviously found me amusing cuz she busted out with laughter. However I felt like I'd stepped into the seventh circle of hell because we were there for WAY more than a COUPLE hours more like eight!

Though around the first hour that's when it happened and I will NEVER forget it. It was horrible.

I did what Cameron said, I acted cute, but after a little while I heard a "Cut".

Suddenly Cameron came up to me, grabbed my arm (again) and turned me around.

"Walk fast and hold this over your but." She passed me a magazine.

At this point I didn't even ask I just assumed the worst and my assumption of the worst was sadly, correct. I went to the bathroom, changed and didn't come out for a while. It was sooo strange normally I would've stayed in there the whole day and sulked in my embarrassment but I got up and went back out in front of that camera and did my thing.

At the end of the day Danny came up to me I turned around and pretended to be looking at something because I was still embarrassed about ruining my costume. He came up and stood next to me.

"Hey," he said.

I looked down at me feet. "Hey."

"So, how did you like being on the set?" He looked down and tried to look at me but I looked away.

I laughed a little. "It was new." I felt so stupid what was I talking about? It was awesome, but at the same time it sucked.

He stepped forward and looked at me, but I turned my head again.

"Why won't you look at me when I talk to you?" I looked down again.

"Because." I said stupidly.

"Because why?" he asked.

"I don't know." That was the truth. I didn't know why I wasn't looking at him. Suddenly I felt a hand on my chin. I lifted my head and saw him he pulled his hand away.

"That's better," he said. "I felt like I was talking to myself for a while."

I giggled nervously. Surprisingly it turned out we had a lot in common, aside from the whole movie thing. We just talked about stuff for a couple hours until Cameron and my mom came in. I felt bad that I had to leave but I couldn't have stayed.

When we got back to the hotel Cameron and I just did girlie stuff. Like we painted our toe and finger nails, listened to music and talked about guys.

"So are you still doing this to get Kyle to remember you and call you?"

I didn't know how to answer that because I didn't know what I was doing anymore. (Though I didn't tell her that) I just ignored the question and changed the subject. I was particularly quiet that night and for some reason didn't sleep that well.


	6. Without Reason

Without Reason

I woke up at like 6 in the morning by now it was about day four. I had to get serious I remembered Cameron's questions "What was I doing? Was this even about Kyle? What was it about?" I didn't know. All I knew was that fate could be a bitch. I of all people should and DO know that.

I just kinda laid in bed thinking about her questions and whether they had answers until I felt unusually spontaneous. I jumped out of my bed in a flurry and jumped on Cameron. I landed right smack on her and next thing I knew she was gasping for air.

"What the he-?"

She looked right at me and screamed. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and my face was in searing pain. I was left secluded on the floor for a bit. It seemed like hours although it couldn't have been more than 5 seconds before Cameron came to my aid laughing her freaking ass off.

"Oh….. My …" she couldn't even get the words out she was laughing so hard. I heard a knock on the door but I wasn't going to move even if there was a bomb in the hotel, I was in so much agony. Cameron managed to at least get up and answer the door. Abruptly I saw someone rush over to me. It was a guy…. (A very "nice" guy)

Ha-ha

He had blondish brown, kind of wavy hair, kinda tan and light green eyes. I was at a loss for words. He picked me up and put me on the bed. I felt something cold pressed up against my cheek and it scared me. I then realized it was a bag of ice and I held it to my cheek bone. I turned my head to look at Cameron

"You……EVIL" Those words were the only ones I could get out of my mouth and the pathetic thing is she just laughed at me.

(Which she seemed to be doing a lot lately)

Oh yes! Just go ahead and laugh at the cripple… well… more like girl who jumped on a sleeping person….ok I guess I deserved it.

When I was able to stand the first thing I did was smack Cameron

"Hey! What the hell?" she rubbed her arm where I smacked her.

I didn't even respond. I was to busy staring at the guy.

"Hi." I said that with way to much confidence but I didn't really care.

"I'm Zoey" I was still holding the ice bag up to my cheek.

"I'm Jeremy."

I couldn't stop staring at him. Of course Cameron wanted to get her paws dirty too, so she came up and stood right next to me. She was the only one who could speak full sentences. I was just at a loss for words.

"So who are you?"

Jeremy just looked at her.

"I work here. I was just walking to the pool to clean it when I heard a loud thump coming from your room."

Cameron looked at me and smiled.

I was finally able to speak up

"But wait… you don't have an accent… you're American?"

"Well... no. I was born here but I moved with my parents to America when I was just a baby and now I'm here working for my grandfather."

I was confused.

"So your grandfather owns this hotel?"

"Yes." His eyes glittered in the sun beams. I could barely stand.

Cameron interrupted the silence and sadly shooed him out when the phone started to ring. She answered it.

"That was the guys. They're gonna cone get us in about two hours."

"Ok." I felt very faint and bemused.

Two hours passed by a lot quicker than usual and before I knew it I heard a knock on the door. I answered it this time and almost nose grazed Danny since I'd stepped forward to open the door and he stepped in to enter the room. I looked away and let him pass.

I called for Cameron

I sat on the bed and pulled out my journal. I noticed Danny sitting in the chair across from the bed.

"What are you writing?" he asked

I didn't even take my eyes away from the page.

"Nothing." I said casually

"If its nothing," he started to say

"Then why is your pen moving so quickly?"

I smiled a bit and rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I meant. I meant-"he finished my sentence

"You meant that it's not anything important"

I looked up at him.

"I guess." Then I just continued writing.

"I bet it is something." He said flirtingly.

I giggled a little.

"Well it isn't"

"Ok."

Suddenly he jumped forward and snatched the diary out of my hands and ran to the other side of the room. I leapt up and tried to grab the diary but failed. He laughed. I chased him around until finally I had him cornered between the door and the wall. By this time we were totally flirting and messing around. Sadly he was much taller than me and he held his arm up straight in the air with my diary in it. I jumped and failed again to retrieve my diary.

But then, the mood changed, we both just stopped laughing and looked at each other. His arm came back down to his side but made its way around my back and to the curve of my hip. I was terrified but at the same time totally fine. He started to lean into me but I turned away and he ended up just turning his head into my neck. He put his other arm around me… and held me softly. I hugged back. I heard Cameron coming out and we quickly stopped.

She looked at us suspiciously

"Uh-oh! What's going on guys? Do I sense a wedding?" She danced around in a quick little circle humming the bridal march. I gave her the glare of death and she looked at her shoes. I held open the door for Cameron and Danny as we left. I just really needed to get out of there.

On the way out of the hotel I saw Jeremy. He smiled at me. I flashed a nervous smile and gave a one swipe wave. Danny looked at me after it happened and that was the last time he looked at me for a couple hours.

Later that night we were going to go to dinner at a really fancy restaurant so the boys dropped us off at the hotel to change and freshen up after our day of sight seeing.

I got out of the limo and started to walk to the door when I heard my name being called.

"Zoey!"

I turned around to see Danny walking up to me.

"What?" I asked him.

He walked right up to me, we were almost touching. That's how close he was to me.

He just looked at me. I made a face and started to get snobby.

"What?"

He finally said something.

"Never mind."

"What?" I was getting annoyed.

"No. never mind."

I felt bad now. Whatever he was going to say or do I just threw it in his face and the moment was gone just because I was impatient.

I walked down the hall slowly and when I came to my room door I took the key out of my purse and opened the door.

I was greeted by a sarcastic Cameron.

She got on one knee and acted as if she was holding a gun. Then she started singing.

'I'd chime in with haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no! It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality."

It was only then that I finally noticed she was wearing headphones and was obviously listening to that song.

So she wasn't being a complete jackass for no reason.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom. She fallowed me.

"What's wrong with you?"

She was definitely not making me feel any better.

I rolled my eyes again.

"You're not really helping." I said as I picked up my eyeliner stick to redo my makeup.

"Ok," she said seriously.

"What is it?"

I gave an agitated sigh.

"Danny was gonna say something to me after you'd gone upstairs but I was pushing him to get it over with then he didn't say anything at all and now I feel like a bitch."

Cameron shook her head then said something under her breath.

"What did you say?" I asked her. (I actually didn't hear what she said)

"Nuthin" she put her headphones back on then started jumping on one of the beds.

I felt bad for being mean to Danny so I decided to take extra time on my makeup and make sure that I would look nice for him.

I heard a knock on the door. Cameron and I both answered it and both of the guys greeted us. We got downstairs and into the car.

After a few minutes we pulled up at this really nice place. We stopped and the driver opened the door for me. Danny got out first. He held his hand out to mine. I took it and got out of the car.


	7. Hell in a hand basket

I stepped out of the limo and noticed that Danny was looking me over. I had no idea what he was looking at or what there was to look at so I asked.

"What are you looking at?'

He looked up at my face.

"Mmm… nothing."

I just looked forward and walked up to the door with him. My armed was wrapped around his. People were screaming at us. I was told to just smile so I did.

Now, see at this point I was in a sticky situation because of what had happened earlier between us. I didn't want to start having feelings for him and yet by now I couldn't help it. I didn't want to lie to myself but I didn't want any strings attached. What's a girl to do?

When we walked in I noticed how fancy everything was. The table clothes were a deep maroon and the chairs had a glossy wood finish with cherry wood on the seats. We were taken to a special V.I.P section. There was a table set for about 15. This befuddled me. So I said something.

"Why is it set for 15 when there are only 4 of us?" Rupert turned to me.

"Some other members of the cast are coming."

I perked up right away. I knew I should have been expecting this but in hard core reality right now I felt like a fish. Just swimming around not knowing what's was going on or even expecting to be eaten but then just having it happen.

I asked suspiciously

"WHO…. Is coming exactly?"

Once again I'd feared the worst but the worst didn't fear me. I heard a high pitched fake sounding voice coming from behind me. I whipped around to se…..

Hermione or Emma.

I was freaking out. I cannot stand that girl! She makes me so mad! Hasn't she ever heard of eating?

I wanted to kick her in the face.

"Hello. You must be…" she held out her hand to me. I took it and shook it.

"Zoey" I said

"Ah." She said and moved on to Cameron.

"And you?' she held out her hand again. Cameron was a lot more excited then I was because Cameron had no touch with reality or maybe I'm just too realistic. I mean here I am not caring that I'm meeting all these famous people all I can think about is boys or more so "boY" So what if he's famous? So what if they're famous? They're just people like me. (Although Danny was a famous boy that I wanted)

I like that boy.

I looked out at the whole place. The ceilings were vaulted and they were silver with mirrors on them. It was very bright and very modern. On the walls there were vines with roses on them I knew they were fake. I could tell. We were in a section where you had to walk up a couple steps to the table. There was a balcony railing around it accept for the opening with the stairs. I looked down to see someone playing a piano. I excused myself for a moment.

Considering my father is a professional pianist I wanted to see of it was the same kind that my daddy had.

(RX 7 Kawaii – 8 foot long concert grand)

It was on a little stage about 3 feet off the ground with gray carpeting. I managed to get a glance of the brand name. It was a Yamaha. Yamaha's are good but kawaii's are better. I had an idea right at that moment. I rushed back to the table and grabbed my purse. I remember my dad gave me sheet music for his one song Destined one day and I shoved it in my purse. Hope fully I had forgotten it in there. YES! I found it folded up in the depths of my purse. I went up to the guy at the piano and replaced his music with my dads. The music started to play. I moved my fingers in the air to the sound as if I was playing on a piano. I knew this song not by the notes, but by the sound and I had it by heart.

I walked dreamily back to the table.

"Are you alright?" Rupert kinda just gaped at me. Cameron jumped up.

"Hey Zoey isn't this dads song?"

I looked at her wide eyed. My expression pretty much said

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

She knew I didn't like her to tell people. Of course Danny started asking me about it and I answered his questions. He seemed pretty interested in it. I wasn't sure why though because she was a famous movie star and I would have thought that there would have been a lot more to talk about if we were on that subject. All of us ended up getting into about 5 different conversations. However Danny and I talked for about 2 hours just about everything.

After awhile I noticed that some people down below were moving the piano off to stage right and as soon as the piano was out of sight someone rolled a huge square thing out from stage left. I knew immediately what it was… a DJ system.

"What's going on?" I was so confused and I know it's kind of sad but yes I get confused a lot ok. I was even more confused because this was England and I didn't know that they'd even heard of a DJ system but it turns out they're very similar to us. (Americans)

He looked down at the stage and back at me with a side smile on his face.

"After 9 they bring out the system." I Looked at Cameron I swear one thing was just happening after another and I didn't think she'd be able to contain herself.

I love dancing. Dancing is the best. So naturally I couldn't wait for the music to start and when it did I couldn't believe the song they were playing. I grabbed Cameron and dragged her down to the dance floor. When we were on that floor I couldn't help myself one little bit. I moved my whole body to every little beat with all that I had in me.

And I loved it. Somehow I also managed to sing along with most of the song.

They actually played a lot of good songs accept after a while they did something very stupid. They played a slow song. I wasn't sure what to do so I started to make my way back to the table. On my way there I ran into Danny who asked me a question that I had predicted and that was

"Do you want to dance?" I did but I didn't. I mean… I couldn't. I didn't want to be mean but I…. I…

"No thanks." I said.

"I'm tired."

I felt so stupid. I did want to dance with him. I did! But with little Miss. Emma on the prowl I figured I'd better lay low. Not to mention just her presence was irking.

I didn't feel like myself after that because me declining a dance was very erratic for me. I always accepted a dance no matter what but I don't know what happened this time.

I could see that he was trying to hide his disappointment but he wasn't very good at it.

I went back to the table and sat in the same seat I had before. Danny sat a couple seats away from me. I felt like I had to explain to him why I couldn't dance with him although…

I wasn't sure how I was going to do it.

I slid down a couple seats so that I was next to him.

"Hey." I said trying to be as benign as possible.

"I'm sorry I turned you down, but please try to understand what this is like for me. I'm leaving in four days and we come from two very different worlds."

He looked down at the table cloth.

"I know. But we're here now right?"

"Yeah… but." I reached up and massaged the back of my neck.

"I just don't want any strings attached when I go."

The song was still going but now I had no chance with him.

Eventually the song was over and I got back on the dance floor. I went back to the table a while later but Danny wasn't there anymore. I figured he was off being a bad boy but I didn't really want to think about that. I sat back down to rest when a waiter came up to me. He looked like one of those British punk rockers. He had a mullet down to his shoulders and his hair was pink! I was shocked that he was working there because it was a fancy place.

I could barely here him over the music.

"Ehxcuse meh. But may I be of service to you in any way the evening meh lady?"

He was very flattering.

"Do you have any truffle cake?" I asked him over the base of the music.

He smiled in a way that said "oh yeah" but he also seemed like he knew what I wanted it for. I told him I wanted a whole cake for me and Cammy.

Only a little while after I ordered Cameron came up to the table and she had a guy with her. He looked a lot older than her I recognized him from somewhere…..

"Zoey! Oh my god. Ok the is Robert he plays Cedric in the movie!" He held out his hand to me. I shook it lightly and introduced myself.

Cameron turned to me when Robert turned around to sign some autographs. She gave me all these looks.

Since I couldn't hear her over the boom of the music she pretty much described in with her body. In one case particular she shot her hand in the air with her fingers wide, acted like she was grabbing something then pulled her hand back in close to her and at the same time pulled her leg up with her knee closest to her chest. Cameron is very

Expressive and had me cracking up when it came to these things.

I saw a figure coming up behind Cameron. As the figure came into my view better I realized that it was the punkish server with my cake. He came up the stairs and to the side of the table.

Abruptly Cameron whirled around when I told her I ordered us a whole entire cake she went rigid and spun around. When she spun around she hit the waiter who fell backwards down the steps. I looked up as the cake went in the air. My eyes fallowed the cakes every move. When it came down it splattered and got ALL over Robert.

His face was absolutely PRICELESS! He looked shocked but disgusted. At first I wasn't sure if my mouth was wide open until I caught Danny with his jaw dropped and several others. I also caught myself staring at this chaotic thing we had ten minutes earlier called a party. This was by far one of the most embarrassing parts of the trip. And guess who embarrassed the hell out of me?

While everyone is staring and mumbling things like "oh my goodness," or "what happened?" Cameron jumps up and down screaming "OOH! OH! Let me do it! I wanna help clean him off!" I didn't have time to say anything before she leapt up ran down to Robert and licked the side of his face! I was completely mortified and it seemed like a reaction when I found myself crawling under the table as the crowd once again became active. People were talking now. But they weren't talking about the cake being dropped on poor Robert. I crouched down under the table and hid my face in my hand. I felt something stir and it surprise me and made me jump. This resulted in me smaking my noggin on the table. I rubbed my head and saw Danny peaking down at me. 'what are you doing down there?"

"What does it look like? I'm sulking in my embarrassment."

"But you didn't even do anything." He said bluntly.

I laughed. "Woe. What a keen observation." I said sarcastically. As I said this the music came back on.

"Want me to take you back to your hotel?" he asked with a sigh.

I looked at him and could see more disappointment filling his eyes. I didn't want to upset him again so I decided to stay. He helped me out from under the table.

"So. Last time we talked we didn't get to finish our conversation." He sounded so sincere but I had no idea what in the world he was talking about.

"That day on the set…" he reminded me. I winced because the thought of that day made me do that. I'm just that cool.

"Oh yeah. I remember." I said with a drag in my voice.

"I recall you saying something about how you like to write?" my head perked up and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Yeah. I write stories."

"What kind?" he asked so innocently but I knew what he was looking for. He was hoping it would be some kind of dull sex filled fling story that I would ever dare call a romance. I was insulted.

"No I don't write screen plays with a bunch of sex scenes or dulled out romances that are all about sex. God. I write fantasies and I'm working on a romance right now. So far it has no sex in it."

I turned around to look at all the people on the dance floor watching the lights bounce off the walls.

"You take things too seriously." He said to me.

I whipped around in my chair so fat that I fell off.

"And this is coming from the Brit?"

I snapped right in his face. I didn't even mean to. It just came out.

Suddenly I had just had enough and I had to get out of there.

I shook my head in disbelief and got up off the floor.

"Bye." Grasping my purse I ran down the steps and made my way through the crowd and out the door.

Once out of the restaurant I went to the nearest pay phone and called for our limo to take me to the hotel. As soon as I got into the hotel room I flopped on the bed and started crying. I was in such confusion about just myself that I just couldn't take it. I liked Danny I really did. Hell it might have been love. But I couldn't have possibly been in love. I was so young. I had the same thoughts as anyone else on the subject. The idea that young love wasn't real was fresh in my mind. I later realized he only reason it was there was because I was afraid of getting hurt so I never even thought of being in love until I was well older as a possibility. But now the longing for someone to hold was over powering me and I couldn't control my own feelings and I hated it so.

I awoke to complete darkness. I had no idea what time it was and for a while I had even forgotten where I was. Though I remembered every waking detail of went on at the restaurant. How ever that is not the good part. See what I haven't told you yet is what had actually woken me up. It was the vibrating of my cell phone. I must have fallen asleep with it in my hand because I wanted to be able to answer it quickly if my mom or Cammy should call me. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light. I answered the phone.

"Huh-hello." I said with a tired sigh.

It was a boy's voice and he said to me kindly.

"Open the door." I recognized this voice but I couldn't have said who it was because I was still have asleep and couldn't comprehend all that much with the condition I was in. With my face sticky from tears I went to the door and I opened it to see Danny standing right in front of me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

I squinted. The light burned my eyes so much.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I mean I was worried. You kinda just completely booked it outta the restaurant without saying anything.

"I said good bye didn't I?" I asked with sarcasm.

He smiled.

"Yea. I guess you did." I smiled too, and what's weird is I think it was the first genuine smile id given him since the beginning of this crazy trip.

"Wow" He said.

"What?" I asked.

He snickered a bit.

"You look good when you smile."

I rolled my eyes.

"You always tell 'em what they wanna hear?" I asked him scornfully.

"What do you mean?'

Yet again I went and I screwed everything up. Even though he sounded serious I assumed it was another act to get to me. I wasn't going to let him in no matter what.

"so, why did you come exactly?"

He looked so deep into my eye that I felt like I could almost read his thought from the look of hid pale blue eyes. He stepped towards me.

"I just wanted to se you."

He was taller than me so I had to look up at him.

"Well you'll see me tomorrow," I said and stepping back into the door way I turned to bid him good night then I closed the door and went back to bed.


End file.
